Never too late
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: Jinx knows her powers are bad, and villainy is the only way to go, but can one red headed speedster from the future change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, all characters belong to DC and Greg Weismen.**

**A/N: This story isn't a TTcrossover with YJ considering the show brought in Deathstroke/slade as a villain, this is just a YJ version of Jinx though she is very similar to her TT counterpart. I also hooked her up with Impulse because,**

**A) Wally was already taken by Artemis, and I find them too adorable to break up.**

**and**

**B) Impulse went to the past to be friends with the guy who enslaved the entire human race, in the hopes of saving him. I'm pretty sure he'd be the type of guy who'd have a relationship with Jinx , in the same way KF had her in the TT-verse.**

* * *

Jinx growled and punched the wall, leaving a sizeable hole. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?  
The annoying speedster in the red and white suit, who'd reached out to her in a way no one had in a long time.  
With Kindness

Thanks to The Reach's experiments, she'd changed; Her skin had become chalk white, her eyes and hair turned bright pink. Along with the physical changes, came her powers, the ability to change probability, or in layman's terms causing someone to have bad luck.

Definetly not a power a superhero would have. Everyone, even her own family treated her like a freak, so she turned to a life of villainy. The other kids who'd been experimented on tried to reason with her, but they wouldn't...couldn't understand what it was like to have your father belittle you and hurt you, to have everyone at school call you a freak and laugh at you, to have your sisters hate you...

So, she became the monster they treated her like, it felt good to get back at them for hurting her.  
Besides, with her powers, good wasn't really an option.

Even they, the supposed friends she'd made who too had been experimented on, who'd joined the Young Justice, they too judged her. Exept for him.

Impulse, they called him, he didn't look at her with disgust, but with compassion and understanding. He'd tried to talk to her and reason with her, appeal to some piece of good that was inside her.

He was a goofball, and abit of a dork, but he was a cute dork and...what was she thinking? she thought as she punched the wall again.

"Jinx, you have a visitor." said the guard, she was in Belle Rev, and luckily for her visitor had a power limiter on. Her eyes narrowed immediately, at the sight of the speedster.

"What are you doing here?" she asked glaring at him, he simply held his hands up.

"Relax, I come in peace, I just want to talk." he replied calmly, staring up at her with his big, green puppy dog eyes.

The team, told him he was crazy, that some villains couldn't be redeemed heck, even Jaime told him he was wasting his time, when he'd been the reason Bart even came from the future in the fist place.

but there was something about Jinx that made him think otherwise, maybe because deep down, she was like Jaime, a person with extraordinary powers who was just lost, and confused and needed a friend. Sure, she was abit...alot grumpy but, hey no one was perfect.

"Is this the part where you try to convert me?, try to make me one of you?" she asked defensively.

"No, I want to be your friend Jinx, believe it or not I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to help you." He replied his green eyes loking deep into her pink ones.

"What do you know, you're a dorky,pretty boy whose had everything given to him in life!" she yelled, now it was his turn to glare.

"Everything given to me? Jinx where I'm from everything was taken away from me, its scavanger's rights and if you lose something because someone else took it from you? then tough, yeah your home life probably sucked, but thats no excuse to just go and get some petty revenge." He replied, placing his hands on her shoulders gently.

"I know what its like to be left alone in the world, really I do, but you...we don't have to be alone anymore Jinx, I think you need a friend and if you're willing to, I'd like to be your friend." he said softly.

The teenage girl just stood there, there was something so sincere, in his voice almost as if he really meant what he was saying. but she'd gotten hurt so many times still, there was something about him that made her want to trust him.

She pulled away from him, and turned her back towards him, not wanting him to see her blush.

"You have one chance." she replied, one chance to make me believe you, she thought she gasped as he hugged her tightly.

"Oh, man this is so crash! trust me Jinx you won't reget it, hey since you're getting out on parole tommorrow what say I take you to Happy Harbour?" He replied a huge grin on his face as he sped around the room exitedly.

"Uh...sure." she replied, nervously wondering what she'd gotten herself into.

"Great, I'll get Jaime and Cas, we can double date!" He stopped upon realizing what he said.

"Um, I...I...um" for once the speedster didn't know what to say. Jinx giggled and ruffled his hair, he was a dork, but he was her dork.

" The name's Bart by the way, so I'll pick you up at noon, kay?" he said before speeding out of the room, Jinx rolled her eyes, maybe Impul- ...Bart wasn't such a bad guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own young justice or jinx.**

**Thanks for the comments, faves and followes you guys rick!**

**Also, what would be the name for this couple? Pinkflash? Hexspeed? Imp? (A shortening of Impulse and referencing the fact that imps represent bad luck.)**

* * *

"You did what!?" exclaimed Cassie and Jaime when Bart told them what he'd done. He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck nervously. He knew they'd be upset but really?

"Madre de Dios Bart! she's a villain, you know? the people we put in jail, not take to the movies." said Jaime, rubbing his temples. He knew he was being a hypocrite, but he'd been forced to join the Reach. Jinx had voluntarily gone to the dark side.

"So? Batgirl's going out with Red Hood, and he's not exactly a saint either, hermano." said Bart, making Jaime pause...ok he'd brought up a valid point.

"And Batman has a thing for Catwoman, have you noticed how bats have a thing for anti-heros?" asked Bart, Cassie and Jaime looked at each other, they loved Bart and ok he did make a couple of points...they'd ask Nightwing about the whole Bat/anti-hero thing later.

"And what about Red Arrow and Cheshire? they have a kid together, and Chesh is a straight up villain, so I don't see why my relationship with Jinx is being moded." said Bart, Cassie placed a hand on the speedster's shoulder.

"Bart, we understand that there are relationships in which a hero dates a villain, but theres like a 50-50 chance that its mutual. For all you know she could be using you, because no offence Bart. But, you're pretty innocent, and we as your totally, amazing, friends who love, and care about you don't want to see you hurt." explained Cassie, Bart smiled up at her. Ok, fair enough, but he wasn't that innocent or naive. He could tell if she was trying to use him or not.

"Guys, thanks for the concern, but I'll be ok really, Jinx isn't as bad as we're making her out to be. I can tell that deep down, she has a good heart, she's just been hurt...alot." said Bart, with a huge grin. Jaime and Cassie once again looked at each other, Cassie motioned for Jaime to say something.

Jaime sighed and looked at his friend's puppy dog gaze, he seemed so confident and sure of himself...and...well...they were best friends, right?

"You trust her?" he asked Bart nodded, making Jaime sigh.

"Ok, if you trust her, then I'll trust her too." said Jaime with a small smile, making Bart glomp his friend. Cassie giggled and asked.

"What time are we meeting up?"

"Noon, at Happy Harbor, near the docks, oh man this is gonna be so crash." said Bart, with a large grin, he'd show them that he was right. Jinx was good.

* * *

Jinx laid in her cell, staring up at the ceiling thinking of Bart.

He was cute...but she wondered about the whole scavenger's rights thing he was talking about. What, did the Flash abuse his sidekicks?were the superheros really some...some...insane barbaric cult? she scoffed and rolled over on her bunk.

Images of Bart danced around in her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about that hyperactive, annoying, sweet, kind goofball. No matter what she did, no matter what she did or said she just couldn't get him out of her mind. Deciding to just sleep and hopefully forget about him, she closed her eyes. and drifted off into slumber.


End file.
